In order to investigate the effects of early punitive experience on the development of attachment to a rearing figure and on subsequent socialization, infant squirrel monkeys were raised with inanimate surrogate mothers that administered punishment in the form of airblast. Punishment occurred on a random basis throughout the day but was controlled to the extent that approximately 75 airblasts were delivered daily, five days per week. In addition, punishment was administered only when an infant was in contact with its surrogate. Infants reared in such a manner spent approximately 15-20% less time in contact with their surrogates compared with nonpunished controls, although tests designed to measure attachment to the rearing surrogate and social development did not reveal any differences between the two groups. Punished animals did, however, tend to have higher basal levels of plasma cortisol than their nonpunised counterparts, suggesting that the airblast punishment was effective in producing a state of elevated stress. Nonetheless, the most striking result of this research to date has been the apparent resiliency of infants in adjusting to conditions that are clearly aversive.